


Fanning the Flames of Desire

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tyler's A Dog, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Jamie had been practically bouncing out of his skin with nervous energy since they landed in Calgary this morning.  He can’t believe he and Tyler are actually going to do this.  Tyler had jokingly called it their great hunting trip as code.





	Fanning the Flames of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my overwhelming gratitude to PensToTheEnd for the beta and adding personality to this story. It was very much a team effort to get this written.
> 
> If you are placing this on the schedule it is October 27, 2017 with the game against Calgary.
> 
> There is one quote Tyler gives in this story and it is based on this picture:  
> 
> 
> These two have so many facial expressions that can be used as inspiration for the wildest of things.

Jamie had been practically bouncing out of his skin with nervous energy since they landed in Calgary this morning. He can’t believe he and Tyler are actually going to do this. Tyler had jokingly called it their great hunting trip as code.

“That’s right, Jame. We are going hunting for hockey ass. I’ll bag ‘em, then you’ll tag ‘em.” Tyler had laughed as he’d jumped on their hotel bed. “We’re gonna have fun, baby!”

Jamie couldn’t think of anything else all day. Now, he watched with trepidation as Tyler chatted with Sean Monahan near the center line. He should be warming-up. Damn Tyler. If these little exploits screw up their hockey season, he’ll kick his ass.

Tyler nods at Monahan and skates over to Jamie. 

“Sean’s out, his girl only lets him play with teammates when he’s on the road. If he’s at home, his dick belongs to her.”

“Great, Ty.” Jamie says dryly.

“Patience Jamison, one simply does not rush into finding a hot piece of hockey ass.” Tyler surveys the Flames skating around their zone. He spies his prey. “How ‘bout that cute little twinkie there?”

“Gaudreau? Oh my god, Tyler. You are definitely a dog!”

“No Chubbs, I have three of those at home, but I’d like the opportunity to top a guy at least once.”

“You seriously think that Johnny Hockey would take a cock? Or two, Ty?”

“Why don’t you go ask him Chubbs, eh?” 

“Cause you’re supposed to be doin’ the bagging, Seguin. Not me.”

Tyler grins over his shoulder as he skates away. “How do you know I already haven’t got him? Here twinkie twinkie twinkie. Come to Daddy.”

“You’re incorrigible, Segs.” Jamie just shakes his head.

He doesn’t want to seem too obvious, or too eager, if Tyler has already set this up with Gaudreau, so Jamie takes a couple of laps around the Stars zone, slapping at a stray puck on the way by the net. He picks a spot out by the center line and stops. He kneels on the ice and does a few stretches. Gaudreau skates by and smiles wryly at Jamie. On his second pass, he casually stops a few feet away from Jamie.

“You and Segs seemed to be having an interesting conversation. Checking out some hot blonde in the stands?”

“Nope,” Jamie chuckles. “There’s this cute little thing with dark hair we were eyeing up.”

“Yeah?” Johnny blushed. “So, you saw something you liked?”

“Maybe. How ‘bout you? See anything you like?” 

“Maybe.” Johnny moved closer to Jamie. “So, I’ve heard you’ve got one of the biggest cocks in the league. That true?”

Jamie nearly choked on his own spit.  
“Who the hell told you that?” He coughed out.

“Your husband. Segs loves you a lot. There isn’t a soul in the NHL that hasn’t heard that since he was traded to Dallas. You’re all he talks about.”

“He’s not my husband yet.”

“Not yet. I heard he’s throwing you a hell of a bachelor party, though. And, that you’re looking for a party favor?”

“Yeah, to some degree. We don’t fly out until the morning. So, would you be interested in coming to a little party after the game? In our hotel room?” 

“Did Tyler seriously put you up to this?” Johnny snorted. “You’re not very chill.”

“I thought I was being chill.”

“Right.” Johnny laughed. “So, what’s the plan for this little party?”

“Segs wants to fuck you. He got called a bottom boy by the entire locker room, and well, me too. So, he wants to prove that he gives as good as he gets.”

“Could just put him in the middle to prove that. I’m sure he’d love it.”

“Nah, I’ll just use him to warm you up. Get you ready for my huge cock.” Jamie winked at him.  
“So, is that a yes then?”

Gaudreau looked like he was thinking it over, but Jamie could see in his eyes that he was in to this.

“Yeah, just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.” Johnny says.

Jamie’s grinning like he won the lottery as he moves over to the boards to finish his stretches, then he skates off to find Tyler and tell him the good news. They will be three for the post-game celebration.

Tyler bounds through the game with his usual swagger, chirping at all the Flames. That is, until Johnny scores the first goal of the game. As, they’re waiting for the face-off, Johnny casually skates circles around Jamie and Tyler. 

“Ohhh… the big bad Stars going to bang me?” He chirps. “Maybe we should make this interesting. We win, I fuck you.”

“Game on.” Tyler says before Jamie can stop him. Jamie glares at Tyler. 

“What?” Tyler dips his head, looking innocent.

“You bet your ass, not mine.” Jamie says sternly. 

Tyler just shrugs. “Guess we’d better win, then, huh Chubbs.”

It’s a touch and go, but the Stars pull out a much-needed win at the end. Neither Jamie, nor Tyler got a goal or even an assist. Jamie could have kissed Rous, and Raddy for scoring. If his teammates had only known what was on the line, they’d have probably let him. 

They changed quickly and Tyler texted Johnny their room number, then they hustled their way back to the hotel. They had to get ready for their guest’s arrival, after all. A short time later, there was a soft knock at their door.

He’s dressed in his suit, minus a tie, the top few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. His hair is still damp from his shower. He looks even smaller, and younger, out of his hockey gear. Tyler seems massive to Jamie compared to Gaudreau.

Johnny shucks his jacket onto the chair by the window. He turns to face them, his face bright and that familiar, magical smile plastered on his lips. “So, boys, let’s get this show started, shall we? I’ve heard about Tyler talking up Jamie so much I hope he lives up to the hype.” 

Tyler and Jamie close the distance between them and Johnny. Tyler steps behind him, while Jamie crowds up to his front. Tyler gently massages Johnny’s shoulders, kissing the back of his neck. Jamie cups Johnny’s chin and tips his head up, bringing his lips down to kiss Johnny. Johnny parts his lips, softly returning the kiss. Jamie lets his mouth wander along Johnny’s jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck on the soft skin.

Jamie brushes the back of his hand slowly down Johnny’s side, finally stopping when he can palm him through the material of his dress pants. Johnny’s already half-hard, the little shit.

“So, Johnny, how long have you been sporting this?” Jamie whispers into his ear, rubbing his fingers up and down the outline of his hard shaft.

Johnny smiles and blushes a little. “Oh, just since warmups. Made things a little tight in my jock to be honest.”

“Well, since you’re ready and willing, why don’t you strip down and get comfy on the bed there.” Tyler smirks.

The trio shed their clothes, and when Jamie finally sheds his boxers Johnny takes in the view. He whistles between his teeth. “Jesus, Tyler wasn’t lying. You seriously take that all the time Segs?”

“Damn straight.” Tyler grins playfully, reaching over to take Jamie in his hand and stroke his cock. “I will gladly take my man’s cock in my ass, any time he wants. And you should feel honored that I’m sharing him. I don’t let my stallion out of the barn for just anybody.”

“Oh god, Segs. Stop with the stallion shit already.” Jamie groaned.

Johnny laughed at the good-natured kidding between them. It was obvious how close Jamie and Tyler were. He kept eyeing up Jamie’s cock, though, as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Damn, he’s going to split me in two.”

“It’s not that big.” Tyler laughed. “Besides, you get to warm-up with me. Mind you, I’m no joke, either, but I certainly don’t measure up to this. So, let’s get things started. You look nervous, maybe I should loosen you up a little, huh?”

Tyler steps between Johnny’s spread legs and drops to his knees. He wraps his hand around Johnny’s cock and gives it a few loose tugs before taking the head in his mouth. He lets his tongue push against the underside as he slides his mouth down the length.

“Fuck.” Jamie says, now stroking himself slowly. “Nice show, Segs.”

“Mmmhhhmmm…” Tyler hums around Johnny. 

“I need to get at that ass, though.” Jamie taps Tyler on the back of the head and Tyler pulls off Johnny. “Roll over. On your knees.” He says to Gaudreau.

Johnny hops up and gets on his knees in the middle of the bed. Tyler lies on his back and squirms between Johnny’s legs, taking the cock hanging down between Johnny’s legs into his mouth again. Johnny moans lowly, enjoying the manipulations of Tyler’s hot mouth.

Jamie retrieves the tube of lube he put on the nightstand and coats his finger. Tyler reaches up, cupping Johnny’s ass cheeks in his hands and spreading him open for Jamie. Jamie runs his finger up and down over Johnny’s waiting hole, stopping over it finally when Johnny arches his back, pushing his ass back towards Jamie. Jamie pushes his finger in, slowly twisting it around.

“Jesus. Fuck. Yes.” Johnny pants. 

Jamie works his finger in and out, agonizingly slow to Johnny. 

“More, Jamie. Uh, just, uh, give me a second” Johnny groans. “Ty, uh, oh fuck, you gotta slow down or I’m gonna shoot already.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we.” Tyler shimmies his was further up under Johnny. “God, I want to fuck you so bad.” 

Tyler says as he kisses up Johnny’s chest along the way, finally getting to Johnny’s mouth where he plants a wet, sloppy kiss on those incredibly fuckable lips. 

“Why don’t you warm me up, so I can fuck you good?” Tyler encourages, pushing on Johnny’s shoulders to get him to slide down his body.

Johnny shifts down, so he can take Tyler into his mouth, moaning through the blowjob. Jamie crooks his finger and twists it around. He knows he hits Johnny’s prostrate when Johnny’s whole body jerks. He rubs his finger over the spot again, making Johnny squirm under his touch.

After a few minutes of this, Tyler decides he wants some ass and wants it now. He manages to get Johnny to move enough so he can climb out from underneath him. Once he’s broken free, he grabs a condom off the nightstand and rolls it over his hard cock. Jamie uses his free hand to squirt some lube on Tyler’s cock, then tosses the bottle down. Jamie wraps his hand around Tyler’s cock, stroking it to spread the lube. Jamie pulls his finger out of Johnny’s ass, which makes Johnny wiggle his ass back and forth, missing the feeling of being filled by the ass play. 

“Roll over. On your back.” Tyler says as he steps between Jamie and Johnny.

Johnny flips over and scoots his ass to the edge of the bed. Tyler lifts Johnny’s legs up, draping them over his shoulders as he lines his cock up to Johnny’s tight little pucker. He bends down as he rocks his hips in, pushing the head of his cock past the tight rim.

‘Such a cute little ass you have there, boy. Looks so ripe for the fucking.” Tyler whispers in Johnny’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

A low moan escapes Johnny’s lips. Jamie moves around and climbs on the bed, kneeling next to Johnny’s head. He teases him with his cock, brushing the head over Johnny’s lips, slapping it against Johnny’s cheek. As Tyler starts to pick up his pace and really fuck into Johnny, Jamie slips his cock in Johnny’s mouth.

“So good Johnny, so pretty. How’s that ass Tyler?” Jamie pants.

“So tight Jame, you are going to love ravaging this. You won’t have to wait too much longer, I’m so close.”

Tyler grunts out a few more thrusts and unloads in the condom, Johnny clenching his hot, tight ass around him sending him over the edge. 

“Such a pretty little bottom you are Johnny.” Tyler says as he pulls out. Johnny whines at the temporary emptiness, squirming in anticipation as Jamie moves in for the kill.

Jamie and Tyler trade spots, and Jamie wastes no time getting down to business, ramming in to Johnny all in one hard thrust. Their joint moan at the sensation sounds across the room.

“Jesus.” Jamie swears as he pulls out and thrusts in hard again.

Tyler licks his lips. “He’s still so fucking tight, isn’t he? Hot little ass. Let’s see if we can make him come untouched.”

Johnny whines at Tyler’s words, his eyes clenched tightly shut. He’s panting out short breaths as Jamie keeps up his hard thrusts. Tyler leans over and kisses Johnny’s lips, then works his way down his jaw to his chest. He takes first one, then the other, nipple in his mouth. Sucking lightly. Licking. Holding them between his teeth and tugging. He has them hard, and red. He sits back and uses his fingers to flick at them, making Johnny moan harder and louder.

Johnny’s breaths start becoming staggered and labored and Tyler knows he’s getting close. Jamie’s picked up his pace, snapping his hips back and forth in a steady pace, grunting and groaning with the workout that comes from a good hard fuck. Tyler sucks on Johnny’s neck, right near the shoulder, biting a dark bruise in the soft skin while his hands continue to stimulate Johnny’s sensitive nipples. 

Jamie puts his hands under Johnny’s ass and hitches him up a little, changing the angle of his thrusts. Johnny swears, and his cock jumps when Jamie’s cock rubs over his prostrate. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna. Fuck, yeah, Jamie. Harder. Fuck me harder.” Johnny grabs a handful of bed cover, trying to ground himself as the pressure builds.

“Come on, Johnny.” Tyler lifts his head; Jamie’s cock pounding Johnny’s ass is a beautiful sight. Johnny’s cock jerking with each thrust, slapping between Jamie and his own body.

Johnny’s body tenses as his orgasm hits, spurts of come shooting up his abs and chest as Tyler and Jamie watch. Jamie fucks Johnny though his orgasm and then unloads into the condom sheathing his cock. Out of breath, and out of gas, Jamie collapses over Johnny. He slowly lets his cock slip out of Johnny’s ass, as they both lay there, breathing hard. Tyler gets up to retrieve a wash cloth and towel from the bathroom.

He plants a kiss between Jamie’s shoulders before his leaves, though. “Well done, babe.”

“Mmmmmmm…” Jamie hums.

“Thanks, babe.” Johnny says, laughing. “Well, boys, that was fun, as advertised. Kinda glad things didn’t work out with Monny. He’s good, but damn, he doesn’t come close to you two.”

Jamie lifts his head, looking down at Johnny, puzzled. “What? Wait? You and Monahan? You’re his road trip fuck buddy? Lucky guy.”

“What can I say, my ass is magical.” Johnny smiles.

Tyler comes back out and smacks him on the ass. “Well, duh, Jame. How do you think I knew Johnny’d say yes when I sent you to arrange this? Sean already told me he’d be in for it. Now get your ass up off our guest.” He tosses the wash cloth and towel at Johnny. “Alright, Johnny, we can’t have you getting too big a head, but yeah, it was pretty good.”

Jamie takes the wash cloth and cleans Johnny up. 

“Thanks, boys. It’s been fun.” Johnny says.

“Thank you. It was fun.” Tyler walks him to the door.

Tyler and Jamie take a shower and get ready for bed.

Tyler yawns, snuggling up tight to Jamie once they’re both settled in. “One down.”

“So, what do we have coming up in Vancouver?” Jamie asks, lazily kissing Tyler.

“Oh, I think we can double our pleasure there. I hear there’re are these Nordic twins there. Think we need to explore that.”

Jamie smiles as Tyler laughs. “Twins? Can’t wait.”


End file.
